


So Taco's?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter is awkward, The reader just wants Peter to be himself, Tony Tries to Help, awkward first date, i'm horrible at tags, long time crush, somewhat made it worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: Could you do an imagine where Tony tries to help Peter impress the reader on their first date and it backfires because she didn't want anything fancy. Just Peter for how he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Taco's?

"I mean only if you want to, you don't have to if you don't want to. You don't have agree because you don't want to hurt my feeling." I bit back a smile as I witnessed peter's attempting to ask me out on a date.

"Peter ! ! !" I placed my hands on his shoulder. "Please stop talking" Peter started to turn red. "I would love to go on a date with you" I finally gave him an answer and letting go of his shoulders.

"Really? ? Ok cool. . . Um ok well I'll talk to you later" Peter gripped his backpack as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Peter ! ! !"

"Yeah?" He responded

“Wouldn’t it be helpful if you had my phone number so we can set the date?" I asked

"Oh yes it would, crap I can't believe I forgot to ask for your phone number"

"Here" I opened my locker, I pulled out a pen and a post-it . "It's my cellphone number" I wrote my phone number and handed it to him before I closed my locker again.

"Ok cool"

"I expect a phone call Peter" I smiled at him before exiting the hallway.

*time skip peters pov.*

"Aunt May I'm home ! ! ! ! You're not gong to believe it, she said yes. She actually said yes to me. I honestly thought she was going to say no. Aunt May, where are you?"

"In here Peter, we have a guest!" My aunts voice came from the kitchen. I stopped abruptly when I see who the guest was, Tony stark.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Tony got up to shake my hand.

"I came here to talk about how I decided to extend an in invitation for you to take a tour around the avengers facility ! !" Tony replied before whispering in my ear. "And about your extra curricular actives"

"Oh ok" I laughed it off.

"Aww and Peter I told you y/n would say yes. She's such a nice girl and perfect for you. Why did you think she would say no?" My aunts voice sounded excited.

"Because she's way out of my league" I replied looking anywhere but my aunt and Tony.

"Well I know her parents so I know she's the sweetest girl in the world. I'm so happy she said yes"

"Yeah well you know me, uh mr. Stark do want to talk about the tour stuff in my room?" I turned my attention to billionaire that stood a few feet away.

"Of course kid, again it was so nice talking to again May" I watched as Tony placed a kiss on my aunts hand.

"Ok let's go" I separated them before making my way into my room.

"Your aunts nice"

"Please don't start with my aunt" I groan as I placed my backpack on my desk.

"Ok, I won't"

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked as I got my books out, the post-it with y/n number on it fell out.

"Well I was going to say that now that you have joined the team you are now required to train with us. I already talk to your aunt about it, she thinks your coming to work with me. Hey so whose y/n?" I watched as Tony picked up the post-it.

"A girl from school. I kind of have a thing for her" I placed the post-it on my table.

"From the way you're aunt talked about it, it's more than just a thing. When's the date?"

"We haven't set the date yet"

"Well do it now!" Tony pulled out his phone and gave it to me.

"Ok ok" I dialed y/n hoping it'll go to voicemail. "Hey y/n, it's me Peter from school" I looked up and noticed Tony's giving me a did you seriously just say that look. "No, this is a friends phone, I was just calling to see if you were free on Saturday. Really? Ok cool, I'll see you Saturday then. I mean im going to see you at school tomorrow but for our date. Ok bye" I couldn't hit the end call button fast enough.

"You kid are a train wreck when it comes to talking to girls. Were you like that when you asked her out?"

"Yes"

"Yikes, then she must really like you back if she agreed."

"Gee thanks" I glared at the man I front of me.

"Listen, I'm going to help you out. How about I make reservations for the two of you at the most lavish restaurant in New York"

"I can't afford that"

"It'll be on me kid, don't worry about it. Just please practice with your aunt on what you're going to talk about because what I witness was pathetic"

"Thanks Mr. Stark for this"

"Always happy to help" Tony ruffled my hair before exiting my room.

  
*time skip y/n pov*

"Y/n sweetie peter's here"

"I'm coming" I shouted as slipped on my heals and made my way towards the living room. I'm honestly so excited for this date, Peter is such a sweet guy. As I stepped into the living room I noticed Peter talking to my dad and holding flowers.

"I'm here" Peter turned around and grinned from ear to ear.

"You look stunning, oh these are for you" peter handed me the flowers.

"Thank you" I accepted the flowers only to have them taken away by my mother.

"I'll put these in water, you kids have fun"

"Not too much fun, I want you back ten" my dad tried very hard to intimidate Peter.

"Ok dad" I rolled my eyes as I hooked my arm with Peters and exited the apartment. "So why are we dressed so fancy?" I asked once I closed the door behind us.

"You'll see"

We stopped once we were in front of a very fancy restaurant. I was shocked when I noticed Peter opening the door.

"Peter"

"Come on" I cautiously walked inside.

"Reservations under Peter Parker" I listened as Peter talked to the hostess.

"Ah here you are, right this way Mr. Parker" the hostess ushered us to our seats that was next to the window. "You must know a very important person because this is the best seat in the house, here are the menus. Your waiter will be here shortly" the hostess handed us the menus before leaving.

"Peter this must cost a fortune ! Are you sure you want to eat here" I asked looking at the menu. There was a $35 salad, why on earth would someone pay $35 for a fucking salad.

"It's alright y/n don't worry about it" Peter tried to reassure me but failed when he saw the prices for the other stuff on the menu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worr-" Peter froze when he accidentally knocked over my water, spilling it all over my dress. "I'm so sorry" Peter got up and started to pat me dry causing everyone in the restaurant to look at us.

"It ok don't worry about it" I heard him mumble something to himself. As the date went on Peter got more and more nervous. He would drop his fork, spill his drink on himself and almost made a waiter drop his tray on another person. "Um do you just want to call it a night" I asked Peter as looked up at him.

"Yeah I guess" Peter let out a sigh and he placed his fork and knife down. "I'm such an idiot, I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything Peter, you're just clumsy" I tried to make him feel better.

"Ha thank for saying that, I just wanted tonight to be perfect. I took you to a fancy restaurant that I can't even afford in the hopes I could make you like me better. Who am I kidding I'm not Tony stark, I'm not good with girls. I'm such an idiot" Peter whispered the last part and it broke my heart.

"Peter why are you comparing yourself to Tony stark? I agreed to go on a date with you because I like you for you. I'm not into fancy places or things, I just wanted to be with you. I would have been just as happy if you took me to a taco joint, just as long as I was with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah" I reached over and held his hand. "What do you say we get out of here and get some tacos"

"I could go for some tacos, um excuse me. The check" Peter called the waiter over.

"It's already paid for, have a good night" the waiter left to attended another table. As we were leaving the restaurant I noticed Peter was talking to someone before jogging back to me. "Who was that?"

"A friend. So tacos?" Peter asks as he took my hand

"Yes tacos" I replied looking back to see if I could see who he was talking to. Only to spot a man who if I didn't know any better was Tony Stark.

"Ready to go" Peter asked as I looked back at him.

"Yes, let's go" I smiled back as we exited the restaurant.

*Tony's pov.*

"That was the most awkward date I have ever witness" Rhodey spoke up as we watched Peter and his date leave.

"Yes it was"

"She must really like him, I would of walked out the minute he spiller the water."

"Me too, but I'm happy he got the girl" I looked back at my best friend. "To Peter, he might not be smooth but he seemed to have nabbed himself a girlfriend"

"Here here" Rhodey responds and we raised our glass.


End file.
